jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic Park: The Lost Potential
Jurassic Park: The Lost Potential is a movie review about Jurassic Park: Lost World, and how bad it is compared to the original film. Due to copyright issues, Jon had to remove this video from his main channel and re-upload it to blip. There is an announcement video on his YouTube channel linking to it, however. However, in August 2015, blip closed down, once again putting this episode in limbo. Synopsis Jon yells at the viewer for thinking that he only does video game reviews. He's got numbers on his arm representing the Japanese camp he was in and the scars don't wash off. He proceeds to wash the numbers off. Jon introduces the viewer to Jurassic Park. Everyone saw a part of themselves in the characters and felt scared, thrilled and heart-warmed. It did everything a good film should do. The Lost World was released two years later. The film was very successful. They made enough money to make a third film. The film starts with a bunch of people who are too close to the tide. A girl finds a saltopus and realizes that they aren't turtles. Jon talks about the plot of the film. Eventually, Jeff Goldblum makes his way to the island. Jon complains that the movie isn't believable. In the first film, they didn't expect anything to go wrong on the island. This time they barely bought anything to protect themselves with! Jeff's wife is hanging around with stegosaurus'. The characters aren't the most believable either, as Jeff's wife does a dance before running away from the dinosaurs. A group of raiders arrives at the island to attack the dinosaurs for no good reason. Jeff's group release all the dinosaurs rather than calling someone in to help. Jon points out that they are making decisions like a five-year-old. They bring a baby T-Rex into their camp that's crying out for its mom. How does a guy die to the saltopuses anyway? Jon doesn't want to let this go. Jon doesn't feel sympathy for any of these characters because they are all idiots! They are all dying due to idiocy or carelessness. Jon changes his mind about the movie when he theorizes that this film may be about Darwinism and evolution instead. Jon stops caring when they start running through a field, and Jeff Goldblum can live, as he's the only character Jon cares about. Jon tries to scoop milk out of a bowl into a glass and drinks it. He spits it out as it may not even have been milk. Jon thinks that it is awesome when the T-Rex starts walking around Los Angeles. This is what the movie should have been all along. The Lost World seems like someone took the elements of the first movie, and solely used those elements to make a second. The appeal of Jurassic Park was from the characters. It was easy to emphasize with all of the characters. It wasn't all about dinosaurs. The reactions of the characters are genuine. It's not all about running around from dinosaurs. Jon asks Jacques what he thinks about the movie since birds descended from dinosaurs. Jacques replies by kissing him. Jurassic Park: The Lost Potential (AGAIN) Jon filmed this update video with a webcam. Because of copyright issues, Jon had to move his video off of YouTube. From now on, whenever he makes a movie review, he is going to put a small video on his channel and say to watch it somewhere else. He brings Jacques into the shot. He asks to talk business with him. The video becomes out of sync and crashes, and JonTron realizes that using his webcam was a bad idea. Trivia * This episode has snow over the title screen. It is similar to the Christmas version (including the bells) but doesn't feature the video game snow levels. Category:Episodes Category:Removed Videos Category:Movie Reviews Category:Season 1 Category:2011 videos